United States general election, 2016 (A United Kingdom of Scandinavia)
|nominee2 = |nominee3 = |nominee4 = |nominee5 = |party1 = Democratic |party2 = Conservative Party of the United States |party3 = Libertarian |party4 = Green |party5 = Constitution |image1 = |image2 = |image3 = |image4 = |image5 = |home_state1 = |home_state2 = |home_state3 = |home_state4 = |home_state5 = |running_mate1 = |running_mate2 = |running_mate3 = |running_mate4 = |running_mate5 = |electoral_vote1 = TBD |electoral_vote2 = TBD |electoral_vote3 = TBD |electoral_vote4 = TBD |electoral_vote5 = TBD |states_carried1 = TBD |states_carried2 = TBD |states_carried3 = TBD |states_carried4 = TBD |states_carried5 = TBD |percentage1 = TBD |percentage2 = TBD |percentage3 = TBD |percentage4 = TBD |percentage5 = TBD |swing1 = TBD |swing2 = TBD |swing3 = TBD |swing4 = TBD |swing5 = TBD |map_image = |map_size = 300px |before_election = Barack Obama |before_party = Democrat |after_election = TBD |after_party = TBD}} The United States 2016 general election will be held on November 8, 2016. Candidates Democratic Withdrawn candidates File:HillaryClinton1.png|Former Secretary of State from ( ) File:Governor_O'Malley_Portrait.jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Lessig_(cropped).png|Harvard Law Professor from ( ) File:Lincoln Chafee (14290233225) (cropped).jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Jim Webb official 110th Congress photo (cropped).jpg|Former U.S. Senator from ( ) Withdrew during primaries * , 61st (2007–2015). Suspended on February 1, 2016. * , 67th (2009–2013). Suspended on June 6, 2016, and endorsed Bernie Sanders. Withdrew prior to any ballot deadline * , former (2007–2013). Suspended on October 20, 2015. * , 74th (2011–2015) and former (1999–2007). Suspended on October 23, 2015. * , Harvard Law Professor. Suspended on November 2, 2015. Conservative Withdrawn candidates Ted Cruz.jpg|U.S. Senator from ( ) MarcoRubioColorEnhanced112thCongress.jpg|U.S. Senator from ( ) Ben Carson by Skidmore with lighting correction.jpg| Retired Neurosurgeon from ( ) File:Jeb Bush Feb 2015.jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Jim Gilmore 2015.jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Carly Fiorina NFRW 2015.jpg|Businesswoman from ( ) File:Chris Christie April 2015 (cropped).jpg|Governor of ( ) File:Rand Paul, official portrait, 112th Congress alternate (cropped).jpg|U.S. Senator from ( ) File:Rick Santorum by Gage Skidmore 8 (cropped2).jpg|Former U.S. Senator from ( ) File:Mike Huckabee by Gage Skidmore 6 (cropped).jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Governor of New York George Pataki at Northeast Republican Leadership Conference Philadelphia PA June 2015 NRLC by Michael Vadon 11 (cropped).jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Lindsey Graham by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|U.S. Senator from ( ) File:Bobby Jindal 26 February 2015.jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Scott Walker March 2015.jpg|Governor of ( ) File:Rick Perry February 2015.jpg|Former Governor of ( ) File:Donald Trump August 19, 2015 (cropped).jpg|Businessman of ( ) Withdrew during primaries * , 44th (1996–2007); 12th (1993–1996). Presidential candidate in . Suspended on February 1, 2016. * , U.S. Senator from Kentucky (2011–''present''). Suspended on February 3, 2016. * , Former U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania (1995–2007); US Representative from Pennsylvania (1991–1995). Presidential candidate in . Suspended on February 3, 2016, and endorsed Marco Rubio. * , Former CEO of . Suspended on February 10, 2016 and endorsed on March 9, 2016. * , 55th (2010–''present''). Suspended on February 10, 2016 and endorsed on February 26, 2016. * , 68th (1998–2002). Suspended on February 12, 2016. * , 43rd (1999–2007). Suspended on February 20, 2016. * , retired neurosurgeon. Suspended on March 4, 2016 and endorsed on March 10, 2016. * , U.S senator from (2011–''present''). Suspended on March 15, 2016. * , U.S senator from (2013–present). Suspended on May 3, 2016, and endorsed John Kaisch. The following remain on state ballots * , 55th (2008–2016). Suspended on November 17, 2015 and endorsed Marco Rubio. ** On the Ballot: Arkansas, New Hampshire, Puerto Rico * , senior from (2003–''present''). Suspended on December 21, 2015 and endorsed Jeb Bush. ** On the Ballot: Arkansas, Arizona, Florida, Georgia, Idaho, Louisiana, Massachusetts, Maine, Michigan, Mississippi, North Carolina, New Hampshire, Ohio, Oklahoma, Puerto Rico, Rhode Island, Tennessee, Texas, Virginia * , 53rd (1995–2006). Suspended on December 29, 2015 and endorsed Marco Rubio. ** On the Ballot: Arkansas, Arizona, Georgia, Massachusetts, Michigan, Mississippi, North Carolina, New Hampshire, Puerto Rico, South Carolina, Tennessee Withdrew prior to any ballot deadline * , Chairman of (1971-''present''). His was suspended by the Party's Ethics Commission after his racist remarks about Mexicans. Relaunched his camapign as part of the Constituition Party. * , 47th (2000–2015). Suspended on September 11, 2015 and endorsed Ted Cruz. * , 45th (2011–''present''). Suspended on September 21, 2015. Category:Elections (A United Kingdom of Scandinavia) Category:A United Kingdom of Scandinavia